


Borderdrabbles pt 2

by frankenjoly



Series: Borderlands drabbles [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU thingies too, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, But most could fit RP-wise I guess, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Canon, Scenes between games I guess, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: More drabbles, based on suggestions, headcanons, RP thingies and conversation jokes.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Axton/Ellie (Borderlands), Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands), Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Lilith/Patricia Tannis, Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha/Zer0
Series: Borderlands drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937932
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	1. Mis-understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation joke about Maya and Rhys arguing bcs Reasons. Context: RP plot where Rhys managed to keep Jack alive after BL2 events.
> 
> Maya doesn't take any shit when it comes to Krieg.

“Your personal life is not my business.” Maya was saying to an awkward Rhys. “But excuse me if I'm not happy to see the guy who tried to kill me and my friends alive and well.”

“Wouldn't say 'well', and you tried to kill him too.”

“Half of us had just set foot in Pandora when he tried.”

“I wasn't gonna leave him…” He sighed. “And you gotta understand me, you fell for a psychopath too.”

Fists clenched, Maya's grey eyes then stared at him like they were bullets.

“Don't you fucking dare to talk about  _ him _ like that again.”


	2. Sanctuary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thingie based on RP stuff, aka Sasha and Fiona trying to move to Sanctuary and... welp, not finding it bcs it's already flying.

“I swear it was here when I came to check before taking you and all our stuff.” Fiona told her sister while hopping on the caravan.

“I believe you.” Sasha let herself fall on the couch. “There's a damn big hole there anyway.”

“What the hell did just happen? It's been just days.”

“Weren't there sirens in that city? Maybe it was a weird thing.” Sasha shrugged. “That or we should have asked for directions.”

“Very funny.” By then, Fiona had already started driving. “You think it was a good idea?”

“Depends on how Felix reacts when we come back.”


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for Rhys/Sasha/Zer0 fluff and I made two (2) of them.

“Does Zer0 have to be there?” Sasha turned her head to the corner of the room, and then back to Rhys, who rubbed his neck.

“It is for his protection.” Zer0 answered, staying still in the same position for what could be around an hour.

“I thought we had already talked about this, Sash.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean that.” She shook her head, looking at Zer0 again. “I mean, if you’re gonna stay all day, better come here and watch the film with us. Sure it’d make things less weird. Dunno about you guys, but for me, it would.”


	4. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the Rhys/Sasha/Zer0 fluff, this more obviously shippy.

“Move your asses.” Sasha ordered, entering the room holding a bunch of pillows. “That’s my bed too.”

Both Rhys (who was half asleep) and Zer0 (who at least pretended to be, but no one had truly seen it before) grunted softly.

“C’mon…”

“There is plenty of…”

But Sasha didn’t let any of them finish, as she threw one of the pillows in their direction, and jumped to the bed wielding the other two like weapons, striking while they reacted and attacked, laughing.

“Gimme my spot.” Declared, with a merciless, amused face on her face. “Or I’m claiming it by force.”


	5. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want angry Maya taking no shit from the monks and making them deal with how they make them lose her entire childhood, teen years and almost whole twenties.
> 
> Plus, she's in charge of the abbey now, she makes the rules in general, and when it comes to Ava in particular.

“You don’t have the right to do this.” The monk was already regretting saying those words, but he went on trying to explain himself. “There are certain rules, settled before you weren’t even born, and…”

“I don’t have the right?” The order may be called the Impending Storm, but Maya’s rage would be more deserving of said title. “Fuck off.”

“Language.” He tried to say, before starting to tremble under the siren’s presence and anger.

“I had twenty-seven years taken from me because of stupid intrigues and rules! So excuse me if I don’t give a fuck. The kid stays.”


	6. A message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion, about Maya sending a message to Lilith.

“Hey, Lil…” Maya started, speaking to her ECHO. “This may be weird as we spoke a while ago, but…”

There came a soft sigh. 

“Dunno how to say this, but as I already told you about Ava, it may make things easier.

I'm… not sure about what can happen in that Vault? Or can happen from now on.

But I want you to know you're a great friend and a great commander, and no matter what this crazy galaxy throws, nothing can stop us.

So, if I go… take care of her, please. And keep up with what we're doing.”


	7. Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion, about Maya explaining the whole "Ava's gonna be a siren" thing.

“How did you know?” Was Lilith's first question, then Amara's.

“And are you sure?”

“I am.” Maya paused, trying to find the best words. “Dunno. Just met her, and felt something. Like it was just certain, and if all the sirens who came were right there, they were telling me she's the one. Not words, just the feeling.”

“Wow.”

“Also… Ava being my successor it's not the whole thing. She reminds me of myself at her age, and she was alone. Tried to rob me, but she's just a kid. And if I can help her have a better life…”


	8. Old habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sasha headcanon based on a certain the good place episode.

“What's this?” Gortys asked innocently, waving the big bunch of money, while Sasha's face went white-y.

After failing to make a good excuse, something that only happened rarely, she lowered her head, ashamed.

“Escape stash. You snatch money when you can so no one notices and keep it in a secret place where you can get it if in need to run away.”

“You think you're gonna need it?”

“No, but…” She had started it anyway in the last months, after moving to Promethea with Rhys. “Old habits die hard, okay? And… please, don't tell him. I will, I swear.”


	9. Not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New suggestion was Maya surviving bl3 and Psyren, but also added Ava bcs she deserves to be there.
> 
> Aaand I have a whole long thing with this concept, so if you like it check: [https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814425](url)

‘ _Please…_ ’ Krieg silently begged, holding Maya’s hand as Ava did the same with the other. None of them had moved from her bedsides in hours. Even grunted when Tannis suggested to take a break.

They had barely talked to each other either, but no words were needed when it was clear they shared worries.

‘ _Come back to us._ ’

And, after what seemed like an eternity, they both felt a soft movement, looking up to see Maya opening her eyes.

“You guys look like shit.” Whispered, making them tear up and laugh. “And I’m glad to see you, big guy.”

“Maya…”


	10. In another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half-baked Psyren AU where they meet years early/in a totally different setting, with Maya still under Sophis influence, Krieg working as a mercenary and... honestly, that's all? May or may not end up developing this more.

She wasn't allowed to meet the occasional passerbys. And yet, Maya had managed to bump into the tall, muscly, mysterious stranger who looked at her as curiously and awkwardly as she was doing.

“Sorry, miss…”

“Maya's fine.” Assured, holding out her hand, smiling softly. Stupid protocol be damned.

“Krieg.” He didn't shake it like her hand could break, and honestly? Maya liked it. “Beautiful eyes!” Blurted then, clearing his throat after. “Sorry, I…”

“It's okay.” More than okay. She had her whole left arm exposed, tattoos to be seen, and he had a remark for her  _ eyes _ ? It was amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion about Evil Mind Maya, with a bit of hurt/comfort by yours truly.

_ “Maybe the others were right, don’t you think?” A wicked-faced, purple-shaded Maya was saying, as she fidgeted with a knife, looking right at Krieg. “Maybe you were right back then? When you said you had nothing to offer, ring any bells? _

_ Meanwhile he couldn’t help but stare back at her, about to tear up while trying to form a coherent response. She would never say those things, that couldn’t be real, if only… _

_ “What do you think, huh? Answer, Krieg. Krieg, Krieg, KRIEG!” _

\-------------------------------------

He woke up next to a screaming Maya, screaming himself. A nightmare.

“It's okay! Got you, see?”


	12. Full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion, this time about werewolf sirens.

“Focus, okay? And follow my voice. Deep breaths and…” Maya was suddenly cut off by Ava. 

“This is still hella boring.”

“Maybe, but it works.” She sighed. Night was falling, and it was a full moon night. If the girls got it right, it'd be a great advance.

“What if it doesn't?” Angel suddenly asked, interrupting what could have been an argument. “I don't wanna lose it and… What if I get dangerous?”

“Hey, you've been doing great so far. You both.” Maya assured, showing a soft smile. “You're not gonna be a danger.” Not unless they wanted to, obviously.


	13. Truth out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Sasha having several points.

“You don't look Pandoran.”

Dating Atlas' CEO gave a bunch of interesting privileges, but being in the public eye wasn't one, Sasha had decided after the first stupid comment.

“Oh, why?” Asked, getting herself a drink. She was going to need it to survive the event.

“You don't seem like a bloodthirsty maniac.” Enough.

“Those you call maniacs are the result of rich bitches fucking us up to get what they want. Even we, the ones you consider normal have to make everything we have from scrap. So please, stop talking about things you don't know, thank you very much.”


	14. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a bunch of shippy stuff based on this post: [https://otp-promptly.tumblr.com/post/630373061089181696/an-here-it-is-everyone-im-so-excited-for-this](url)
> 
> First one's Psyren bcs how not to.

Matching leather vests and necklaces, a quiet day in Moxxi’s… perfect for the long waited, casual, normal date. Or as normal as it could be in Sanctuary III and after a war.

At least, it had been going very smoothly so far. Hands brushing, eyes locked into each other’s, Maya and Krieg had engaged in a very amusing discussion about pizza toppings, as if they hadn’t already ordered and weren’t waiting for their food.

“Forget pizza. Well, not completely, but you know. Next time we pass Minos Prime, I gotta take you to a noodles place that’s heaven.”

“Noodles! Yes!”


	15. Awake late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysha and all-day-in-bed moment.

Sundays tended to be slow days, in the best possible sense mostly.

That one in particular had ended up being a stay-late-awake-at-night then stay-late-in-bed-till-way-past-noon kind of day, and Sasha hadn’t thought of or dared to move, not till she heard her stomach roar. Or at least tried to, because after a slight attempt to go, she felt Rhy’s arm around her.

“You going?” Asked, still half asleep.

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“You’re going.” Now it wasn’t a question, and Rhys even managed to sound slightly disappointed.

“I’m hungry, you dork.” Only then he relaxed and ‘released’ her. “Want something?”


	16. Breakfast surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel cooks for her gf this day.

Instead of eating breakfast, Angel was nervously pacing around the room with the excuse of cleaning up and preparing more things. While she did so, she glanced at Gaige, who had started eating, every now and then.

“I know I don’t make omelettes as good as DT’s or cocoa as good as your dad’s but…” It wasn’t self-deprecating, but a fact. They had way more experience than her.

“It’z amhazhingh.” Protested Gaige immediately, not even waiting to finish that bite.

“Isn’t rude, talking with your mouth full?” Asked Angel, half-joking, earning a ‘challenge-accepted’ kind of stare.

“Sush! Amazing I said!”


	17. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psyren fluff with lots of kisses.

Kissing Krieg fully maskless was always better, no matter if it usually had to wait till they were alone, because Maya could focus on his whole face, instead of just lips and jaw.

It wasn’t bad, but couldn’t compare to being able to cup Krieg’s face in her hands, tracing each one of his scars kiss by kiss, slowly and softly, while she left a trail of blue lip marks. To move from the ones up to the scar crossing the edge of his mouth, switching to a sweet, deep kiss on the lips as she was doing right then.


	18. Little gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axton knows exactly what to give Ellie that she's gonna like.

Maya had pointed out once he was using a wooing technique that could make birds envious, and she meant it as a compliment. Axton had laughed hard.

But yes, every time they came across bandit cars or anything susceptible to be salvaged for parts, he did so and took everything he had collected with extreme care to send them to Ellie.

Needless to say, it worked just fine, because the mechanic received every new batch of stuff as enthusiastically as the first time and only had words of praise for both the things and the man giving them. And more.


	19. Hairstyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Gaige doing each other's hair.

Gaige turned down the little device, leaving them on the bathroom shelf, and carefully took a few loose strands of hair out of Angel’s head, who was looking at herself in the mirror with a satisfied expression.

“Perfect undercut, as always. Thanks.” She could manage doing it by herself, but always prefered it was her girlfriend who did it for her.

“Nothing, babe.” Gaige smiled wide, and placed herself on the seat Angel had already left free. “My turn.” Declared, as the siren also smiled.

“Okay…” She took a comb and glanced at the redhead. “What’s today? Pigtails or buns?”


	20. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Mordecai sharing an umbrella.

“Mind if I join you?” Brick asked to a taken by surprise Mordecai, who almost wielded his umbrella as a blade.

“Oh, yeah.” Answered the sniper, after calming himself, and tended him the umbrella. “But you're taking it then.”

“For real?”

“Huh, of course. 'Cause if I do, you're gonna get soaking wet anyway.”

“Have a better idea.” Declared Brick, taking Mordecai in his hands to place him on his shoulders. “See? Problem solved now. Perfect.”

After blinking multiple times, again in surprise, Mordecai laughed.

“Okay, you win. Just this time.”

“As if there wasn’t gonna be a next one.”


	21. What a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Sasha moving in together.

The fact that most of her stuff had fitted inside a single suitcase, weapons aside, still felt a bit weird. The bathroom being way bigger than the caravan did too. Damn, even the bed she now shared with Rhys seemed bigger than her first refuges shared with Fi.

It was weird, yes, but thrilling too.

And it was going to take time to get used to as well. For someone who had been stealing wallets as a kid, the idea of having everything she could possibly want was…

“Wow.”

“Yeah, right?” Rhys smiled. “What’s the first thing you wanna do?”


	22. The family grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Krieg and and newly adopted (and younger) Ava get a pet.

“He’s Hermes. He followed me home.” Little Ava declared, with a big and innocent smile, holding the animal carefully in her arms. “Can he stay?”

Maya and Krieg stared at them, then at each other.

“Can’t complain about her argumentation, I tried to pull that off with the monks when I first brought her in.” Said Maya, as Krieg laughed. “Didn’t really need it, but wanted to piss them off.”

Also, they had talked about getting her a pet once or twice, when she had asked.

“But if you don’t take good care of him, we’re finding Hermes another family.”


	23. Beauty tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skincare night and Rhysha.

“That thingie looks weird.”

“Well, my face’s gonna look absolutely stunning when I’m finished with it.” Rhys protested, half offended, half amused. Sasha chuckled and shrugged.

“You don’t need anything to have a pretty face.”

“This still helps.”

“This still hilps.” She mimicked.

“Oh, you’re kidding me.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“So…” Rhys crossed his arms and tried to fake a frown, making her laugh. “You don’t wanna try it?”

“Maybe…” Answered her, playing with her ECHO. “If I do, we’re totally taking pics.”   
“Want Fi to laugh at us?”

“Just at you, she would never laugh at me. Sister privileges.”


	24. Her music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was the ship deciding on their song and... I did something a bit different. Also, didn't expect to ship those two at first but RP and a friend happened and now I'm caught up.

Tannis didn’t like music. It was a known fact.

But… she could make certain exceptions. And those mainly included Lilith humming, singing or dancing to it. When it happened, she couldn’t help but stop, stare, and listen.

Strictly, objectively speaking, she wasn’t the best dancer or singer, yes, but still… there was something about her. Or maybe Tannis’ judgement was clouded due to having feelings for her friend and commander.

Who knew.

The only certain thing was how focused she was on her, and the song. She had joked once about that being their song. And maybe it could be


	25. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys, Sasha and the first “I love you”.

After a lifetime relying on her ability to deceive people, lying had become quite easy. It was telling the truth what could get kind of tricky.

So… what she was just decided to say had been stuck on the back of both her mouth and mind, for it was not just the truth, but one that carried a certain, special weight.

“Rhys.” almost whispered, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at her boyfriend’s eyes. She saw curiosity in them, and Sasha could swear, even after years of practice, nervousness was slipping under her keeping-it-cool facade. “I love you.”


End file.
